The FruitLoop
by The dark and Evil PHANTOM
Summary: We all know Vlad is a FruitLoop, not literally of course. Well not until Jack and Maddie invent a device capable of turning a ghost into an inanimate object. Watch as Vlad's sanity disappears and fudge is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not a writer so if you find any errors please let me know and I will fix them at once. 

**Summary: **We all know Vlad is a FruitLoop, not literally of course. Well not until Jack and Maddie invent a device capable of turning a ghost into an inanimate object. Watch as the cereal fly.

**Note:** transmiglifier is pronounced TRANCE-MIGG-LEE-FIRE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its affiliated characters. I do however own the Fenton Transmiglifier.

Now on with the show

* * *

**The FruitLoop**

**Chapter One**

Our story begins at Castle FruitLoop, ah I mean, Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. We watch as our imaginary camera (A/N: because this is a written story and not a visual one) floats thru the floors, passing way too much Packer's memorabilia to belong to a sane person.

We come across a huffed and scheming Vlad. He is working the kinks out of his latest dastardly evil plot.

"Right, now as soon as I blast a hole thru Jack's thick skull, my beloved Maddie will come running into my comforting embrace. SHE WILL BE MINE!"

Vlad got overly exited about the last part. So much so that the subsequent bouncing resulted in him hitting his head on the ceiling fan.

"AHH! Butternut snickadoodles!" Vlad was now resolved on destroying all ceiling fans. "But first, to kill Jack Fenton." He said, dashing out the door.

**00000000000**

Said Fenton was unaware of his impending doom as he was much more interested in the device that was being completed by his wife Maddie and himself. In their own lab I might add.

"Just a little more tweaking and it's finished." Maddie murmured.

"What, the Fenton Transmiglifier is finished?" Jack was ecstatic as he grabbed the contraption from his sighing wife. "Lets go show Danny and blather on about ghosts to him." Jack ran up the stairs followed closely by Maddie.

"Wait, Jack, it's not finished," she called after him. But Jack was to excited to hear her.

After running round the house for a few minuets he finely found Danny heading out the door for school.

"Hold on son" Danny sighed and turned to face his parents. "I need to show you my…" Jack caught a glance from his wife, "oh, I mean **our** new toy."

Danny was now resigned to the fact that his parents would keep inventing things that would only make his life more difficult.

"Fine, what is it?" He was still curious to know what his crazy parents had made. Evan if it was so that he knew how to avoid the possibly life threatening, if not annoying, gizmo.

Obviously the older Fentons had missed the sarcasm in their son's voice. "Why it's the Fenton Transmiglifier sweetie," his mum explained. "It turns ghosts into an inanimate object with only the push of a button."

"And look," his farther interjected, "I've set it so that the ghost turns into fudge, then I can eat them." Jack missed the looks of disgust on Maddie and Danny's faces in all his ranting.

"Is that so?" Danny mused. "Well I've got to get to school." Running out the door, when he realised that his dad could eat him at the push of a button.

Jack and Maddie merely shrugged in confusion (A/N: completely confused by my ghostly allusion. – I just had to do it) then went to have a late breakfast.

**00000000000**

As Danny was running late for school he failed to notice the wisp of blue breath that signified a nearby ghost. In fact he ran strait past an invisible Vlad.

Vlad on his part was too caught up in his thoughts about what he had just overheard to give Danny more than a fleeting glance.

"Hmmm … This Transmiglifier could make things much more interesting. Time to change the dastardly evil plot to be more evil and dastardly."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** what did you think? I need to know. Send in your Reviews (I know that you read this), because if you don't I'll set my evil cat Co-Co on you -> she is all about the teath and nails.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thank you to my 2 reviewers. I was putting off finnishing this chapter in order to read other fanfics, but knowing there are people out there who like my work (The first chapter of my first sory outside of school was faved within the first few days of it being up) really made me type faster and got rid of writers block.**

**On with the show**

* * *

**The FruitLoop**

**Chapter two**

Danny's mad dash for school didn't quite get him to class on time. As such when he burst thru the door Mr. Lancer wasn't at all too pleased.

"Mr. Fenton, see me after class as to why you are late."

Danny murmured something about what the teacher could do after class, which was followed by sniggers from the student-body as he slinked into his seat next to Tucker.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Mr. Lancer shot Danny a death glare, "Today we are going to read the first story in _The Things they Carried…"_

Danny didn't care, he'd been up all night fighting the box ghost who managed to escape the Fenton thermos 13 times in 3 hours. _Mental note to self; figure out how the Box Ghost gets out so easily. _

His thoughts however were rudely interrupted by a wisp of blue breath coming out his mouth. This was accompanied by a yell from Mr. Lancer, "_Gameplayers of Zan!_" as well as screams from the kids.

The cause of all this commotion was blatantly obvious to those who could see. On the outside wall of the classroom was a smocking hole, and floating through this hole was a particularly nasty ghost.

"Plasmius." Danny said. Noticing that everyone else, save Sam and Tucker of course, had fled the room in terror, blue-white rings formed around his middle. When the rings disappeared standing there was his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

"Ah Daniel, how nice to see you again." Vlad Smirked.

"What do you want?" Danny was annoyed, he been hoping to get some sleep in class.

"Oh I'm just up to my old tricks," Vlad was sounding quite lucid and bored. "But if you could just step out here, I need to chat."

"What ever you say fruitloop," came the yell from Danny. Working up an ectobeam, he blasted Vlad outside.

"I. Am. Not. A. FruitLoop!" Each word was spat out with venom dripping from every syllable. His plan to convince Danny to join him was momentarily forgotten, as he fired a series of ectobeams at the young hybrid.

"Now now Vlad, you need to find a more…" Danny paused trying to think of a suitable word, narrowly missing a blast to his shoulder. "Productive way to vent your anger."

Vlad's eyebrow simply twitched in displeasure. Yet as he was working up a powerful attack, a voice rang through the school grounds.

"Hold it right there spook."

He froze; it belonged to his beloved Maddie. She was jumping out of the Fenton RV followed closely by the orange oaf. Unfortunately for both Vlad and Danny the ghost hunters each had weapons pointed at the ghosts.

"Yay I get to play with my new toy." Jack then realised what he was saying. "Ah I mean save all the kids." With that he pushed Maddie out of the way and started firing the Transmiglifier in the general direction of the undead combatants.

"Jack I told you it's not finished," said Maddie getting up.

"What was that dear? I can't hear you." Maddie gave up on talking to her husband and picked up the Fenton Bazooka.

Green beams were flying in every which way most narrowly missing the halfers. As a beam went whizzing past Danny's ear, he decided that it would most beneficial for his health if he left the battle.

Flying behind a shrubbery he quickly turned back into his more accepted form.

Vlad wasn't so lucky, not understanding that he could be turned into an inanimate object he flew towards the ghost hunters. As such it is unsurprising (and highly convenient for this story) that he was hit in the chest by Jack.

Vlad screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. When he looked up he noticed he was staring down the barrel of the bazooka. Smiling, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It didn't work," Jack was disheartened; he really wanted to see what ghostly fudge tasted like.

"There, there honey-buns. It did seam to hurt him a lot and we saved the kiddies." Maddie gave him a comforting smile. "Now let's go hunt down those ghosts!"

Jack was happy again, "Yeah. You're toast ghost boy!" With that the jumpsuited duo dashed off to find the missing ghosts.

**00000000000000**

Vlad, meanwhile, had rematerialised just round the corner of the school building, unable to go any further because he felt exceedingly ill.

It should be noted that this corner and the shrubbery that Danny had used were right next to each other.

Therefore Danny saw the whole thing.

Vlad at first started to twitch, then to wriggle and convulse on the ground. To Danny it looked like he was having a fit of some sort.

Soon Plasmius' skin turned a dark shade of purple with what looked like pimples popping up everywhere.

Then he started to shrink.

He became rounder as he shrunk, with a hole developing in his gut. He got smaller and smaller, when suddenly there was a pop and standing in front of Danny, were Vlad used to be, was a purple, 10cm high FruitLoop.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will not say sorry for the lateness of this chapter. **

**On top of starting a new year of school I've had rowing camp (at which most of this was writtin, I hope you're happy I was in pain for you guys) homework, rowing, work, more homework, my birthday, and yet more rowing. to top this great list of distractions I have, as of last night been banned from all things Danny Phantom, So updates are going to be even harder to come by. **

**Enough of my ranting you don't want to hear it. **

**You may like to know (or not it's up to you) that this story will finnish at chapter 5. That's right readers only 2 more chapters to go, and you're going to either love the ending or hate it.**

**Now, On With The Show...**

**The FruitLoop**

**Chapter 3**

Vlad blinked.

For some odd reason he felt exceedingly short. He looked down at his hands, not only noticing that they were mere millimetres from the ground, but that they were also purple and covered in little sugar dots.

"What the hell happened to me!?!" he yelled to the heavens, his arms held high.

The answering silence was soon broken by sniggering.

This sniggering grew to a muffled giggle and then burst into a roar of laughter, making the ground tremble.

At least this was how Vlad perceived it.

In fact it was just Danny in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Floating up to Danny, Vlad thundered in his ear, "Daniel I fail to see what is so amusing."

Danny was only able to muffle his mirth long enough to wheeze out, "You really are one seriously crazed up fruitloop." Unable to hold it in any longer the giggling burst forth once more.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!"

Sam and Tucker came running round the corner. "Oh I beg to differ," said tucker, Sam held up a mirror that appeared from nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Vlad's screaming just kept on going. So long in fact that Danny had time to recover and see what all the yelling was about. Upon seeing that Vlad had discovered his odd affliction, nothing would be able to ruin Danny's day, not even if he found himself in the same predicament.

Danny, noticing that Vlad wasn't about to do anything else, sat down to wait. Tucker meanwhile already had his PDA out and was playing games, having already taken enough photos to last a lifetime.

Sam, by this point, was bored out of her brain and as such she decided to relieve this by ordering up a box of fruitloops.

Sitting down beside the screaming Vlad, Sam reached into the box, pulled out a handful of fruitloops and started to munch. She took care to put aside all the purple ones as she was not into accidentally eating people, even mean ones like Vlad.

Upon hearing that first crunch Vlad snapped out of his fit of insanity to stare in disgust at Sam. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing much," Danny said, catching onto what Sam was doing, while grabbing a fistful of fruitloops and shoving them into his mouth. "Just catching up on some missed breakfast."

Vlad's left eyebrow started to twitch. "Well I'm just going to go over there now." He shuffled a couple of meters away as fast as his little cereal legs could carry him and turned his back to them.

"You do that now," said Tucker, joining in on this feast of fruitloops. The trio sat there munching and crunching away on the fruitloops.

Vlad's hearing had not diminished when he was transmiglified, if anything it was increased.

_CRRRUUUUUNNCHHHH_

Vlad trembled.

_CRRRRUUUUUUNNNNCHHHH_

Vlad shuddered

_CRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNCHHHHHHHH_

Vlad snapped.

Incapable of listening to the sounds of what could be him any minute now, he tackled the teens while yelling, "Stop eating me you fools!"

Sam and Tucker looked shocked that such a small thing could take down all three of them. Danny merely smiled, showing his teeth and what was between them.

"Don't you dare bite down." The air filled with the poison coming from Vlad's words.

_CRRRUUUUUNNCHHHH_

Vlad couldn't take it anymore, he fainted.

Tucker and Sam looked at Danny a little puzzled. Danny smiled again and stuck out his tongue showing the mutilated remains of a **purple** fruitloop.

The resulting laughter could be heard for miles around.

Upon recovery our savvy hero and his entourage (aka Danny, Tucker and Sam) made their way over to the unfortunately altered villain (aka Vlad), to see if they could dress him up in a pink too-too while he was still asleep.

Luckily for Vlad he began to stir when the shadow of Danny crossed his face. Fearing a repeat of the crazed sugar taking all three of them down again, Tucker pulled Sam Danny out of harms way.

This unfortunately results in no lacy pink frills being force on Vlad.

"Hey mate, why did you pull us away?" Danny was rather pissed. "I want to see the look on his face when wakes up to not only find himself still a fruitloop but also in a dress."

"Because the crazy cavity cruncher could take your eye out if you get too close."

"Good point Tuck," said Sam. "Now let's see how that 'cavity cruncher', as you so elegantly put it, is doing."

Turning to Vlad, the trio found him sitting up (as much as an insane fruitloop can sit up). He still looked as though he was in a state of denial. He sighed, muttering something under his breadth.

Danny glanced at his comrades, a twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes. Doing his best impression of Jazz while plastering a look of concern on his face, Danny knelt down next to Vlad. "Why so down short stuff?"

Vlad gave him a look. "Quit mocking me you imbecile."

"Oh now don't talk like that," Danny's head was tilted, his eyes wide in sarcastic apprehension. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

Brazenly copying Danny's tone of voice Vlad said, "Hmmm, let's see now." Then his intonation changed to one of malice. "I hate fruitloops. I hate being a fruitloop. And … and …," Vlad couldn't believe he was about to say this. "And I need your help…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE!!!!!!! **

**Moo hoo hoo hoo. And you all thought I had dropped off the face of the earth. No I just had rowing and year 11 and technicle diffuclties and writers block for the end and more rowing. **

**Ah hahahahaha I figuered out how to get this up with out uploading it. **_grubbles with rant** It wouldn't let me up load any new documents, I didn't have any doccuments to manipulate. OH the irony, as soon as I finnely finnish writing chapter 4 for you, what dose it do? GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**_

**I now bring you chapter 4 and I think I've made Danny a bit of a sour-puss but oh well who realy cares you tell me.**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

**The FruitLoop **

**Chapter 4 **

"Help! You want my help." Danny was shocked; there are no other words to describe his disbelief.

"Well duh, I did ask." Vlad was annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "I only ask because I can't do anything in this condition," still getting dumbfounded looks he continued. "So, you going to help your arch-nemesis or not. I mean, it was your parents who did this to me Danny."

Danny was not liking were this conversation was going, "Um. Well, err." He paused, in which time Vlad inched closer to him, hanging onto every procrastinating sound. "Maybe." Danny sounded very unsure of this decision.

"What do you mean 'maybe'," Vlad yelled in disgust, "I'm a sugary breakfast treat, I'm likely to be consumed, gobbled up, wolfed down, scoffed, devoured," he was counting how many ways he could be eaten on his fingers and his voice kept rising in exasperation, higher and squeakier 'till he ran out of fingers and collapsed into a jittering heap at the trios' toes.

Sam and Tucker gave each other side-ways looks and burst out laughing, Danny merely looked embarrassed that a man of Vlad's influence could break down in such a way as he did and in such a short time. He wasn't happy about what he was about to say, by say it he would because he was a hero and as a hero he felt it was his duty to help those in need, even if that person was the bad guy.

"Look Vlad, I'll help you find a way to get you back to your normal self."

The other three instantly stopped what they were doing, looks of dumb shock stretching off into the vast silence.

An owl hooted, startled out of its morning nap by the sudden calm, then the torrent of voices assaulted Danny. "You mean it, you really mean it?" "I don't believe it." "He finally lost it." "Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you…"

He took a step back, holding up his hands, palms out. He was more than a little surprised by their reaction, in particular Vlad's, who was kissing his feet.

"Ahh hem," Danny cleared his throat hoping to gat their attention to better explain himself. When that didn't work he shot an ecto-blast to the left of their feet. "Good that made you stop."

"But we were just saying…" Vlad started.

Danny raised his left eyebrow, which said to Vlad; _shut up now or I retract my offer of help. _Leaving it at that, Vlad stood next to Tucker and Sam's ankles.

"Now as I was saying, I will help Vlad," Danny held up his hand to stop the onslaught of protest from his friends. "But only if he agrees to leave Amity Park and never come back." He stared ominously at Vlad, daring him to disagree.

Vlad nodded, or at least he tried to nod. For as a FruitLoop he did not have a head to nod, as such his whole body wobbled back and forth, until he fell over, making the rest of them giggle again.

"Sounds good to me," said Tucker, nodding his head.

"So we're all agreed then; we help Vlad get back to normal after school and in return he doesn't set foot within 20km of Amity Park," said Danny, his grin reaching his ears.

"Hang on what did you say?" Queried Vlad.

"We help you get back to normal." Tucker offered.

"No, not that bit, the other bit."

"You don't come near Amity Park." Sam stated.

"No, no, the middle part."

"We do this after school." Danny knew perfectly well were this was going.

"What! Can't we go find out now? I can't last 'til the end of school," howled Vlad.

"Of course you can, you big baby," Danny explained. "If we leave now my parents are going to wonder why I'm out of school and as such they wont answer any of my questions. Then you wont be able to change back and you'd be stuck like this 'til the end of your days. Which wouldn't be long seeing as you're a 10cm high breakfast treat." He crossed his arms and raised his right eyebrow.

"Err, ok." Vlad wondered how this C grade student could have such great logic skills.

"Besides which Lancer would kill us if we skipped out of his big physics test." Sam said offhandedly.

"Oh My God! The test!" the kids yelled. Tucker started jumping on the spot shaking his hands, "We're going to be late. We're going to be late."

"Relax Tuck," Danny articulated. "It's in 3rd period."

BBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tucker looked at the time on his PDA. "Oh crud. How on earth did we spend 2 periods out here without noticing?"

"You mean it's 3rd period already?"

All three hapless heroes dashed off to class. The sugar ghost slowly floated after them, planning some evil fun.

**00000000000 **

Danny sat at his desk, puzzling over the latest question. He could not figure out why the critical angle for light passing from air to water kept turning out to be less than 1 when he distinctly remembered it being around 40o.

"Try putting that 0.413 into the calculator as sin-1(0.413)," a little voice suddenly whispered into Danny's ear.

Bouncing up, Danny tried to see where the voice had come from. "_Pits_!" exclaimed Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton kindly take a seat and should you disrupt this test again, I will have to take your's away from you and give you zero."

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny as he slinked back to his seat. "What the Hell?" murmured Danny, he was a little wierded out.

"Turns out my ghost powers weren't affected by that blasted contraption of your father's," said Vlad in an undertone voice, materialising out of thin air on Danny's desk.

"It's called a Transmiglifier and are you trying to make me fail?" the frustrated teen quietly, yet furiously at the same time, shot back. Luckily for Danny, Lancer didn't hear this exchange of abuse, but several of the surrounding kids did. They in turn looked at him inquisitively. He merely gave them the cheesiest grin he could muster and a small wave.

Turning back to his test, Danny glowered at the spot he last saw Vlad and got back to trying to figure out the critical angle.

15 minuets later, while he was working on a lens/image problem and not having heard a peep out of Vlad, Danny started to have an odd sensation behind his lest earlobe. Unexplainably a chuckle escaped his lips and he tilted his head to meet his left shoulder to stop the tickling.

This Lancer did hear.

Yet when he got up and started towards the disruptive teen, Danny fell onto the floor, yelling between fits of laughter, "Get off me." His arms were flailing everywhere, as if fighting off an unseen tickling monster.

In fact this was almost true. Instead of one tickling monster, there were 4 invisible fruitloops tormenting Danny.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer cut though the torture induced giddiness. "What in Shakespeare's name is going on?"

Just then Danny stopped fighting off the crazy invisible cereal and lay ridged. It is unknown why Vlad stopped mentally scaring Danny, but the important thing is that he had.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Fenton." Lancer thought he had just witnessed one of his students go into anaphylactic shock and was deeply concerned for him. "Are you all right?"

"Hmmm, what?" Danny didn't seem phased that the attention of the class was all on him. But he did get a big fright when Mr. Lancer leaned over him, their noses nearly touching Lancer was none too pleased. "Ahhh!" his outburst was short and to the point as he skidded backwards.

Lancer glowered once more at Danny, the gears going round in his head as he thought of the best way to deal with disruption.

"Mr. Fenton I don't know what that was about, but I did say that if you disrupted my class again I would take your test away," he picked up Danny's unfinished paper and motioned for him to take his seat. To stop the oncoming protest, he continued "No buts about it. Now sit still for the last few minuets of class."

Danny slumped in his seat and with nothing left to do he started planning his revenge on the sugary goodness that was Vlad.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gothangle12345, Sasia93, SkyPhantom, DPhpFOPobsessed, shootingdragon, Twisted Creampuff, magpie8spook, witchdoctor42, dragongirlj

Keep sending those reviews my way and I'm sorry I don't reply but...

In the next and final chapter you are going to find out why I am evil because remember the next one is the last.


	5. The Final Chapter

**A/N: **Muwha ha ha ha. I'm alive. But I guess you all knew that and after much deliberation I present to you the final chapter of "THE FRUITLOOP".

You're probably wondering why this took so long to get up and I'm not going to lie to you (much). After I had posted the last chappie I actually wrote a fair bit of this before school started again. But then it did and so did preparation for exams and the exams themselves. But that was about 5 or 6 weeks ago.

The point is that I'm lazy and I'm more than willing to admit so. But when I checked the stats for this story a week ago, I noticed that it had hit exactly 1000 hits. So I said to myself, "Self," I said, "Get your butt into gear and finish that story." So I did, tonight, and it's not that flash. It has ended how I always planned from the start (yes this story was fully planned out, each chappie in detail. I just might of deviated from it at times. But not at the end.).

Enough of that ramble. I wish to thank each and every one of you for reading and especially those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. As an extra special treat to all that leave a signed review get to see how this would have ended if my little sister (who is actually taller than me) wrote the end.

Also I am looking for voice actors. If you think that you sound any thing like Danny, Mr Lancer or Paullina, or even if you don't, send me an e-mail or PM and attach a recording of yourself. I'm working on an animation of "Final Exam" for Cordia (go read it and 'Pits' after this or I will set my cat on you) and I need your help.

Also should you be wondering there will be no sequel, no eppilog. This is it. The end. Fineeto. Don't bug me about the what happens at the end, remember I posses the Transmiglifier and have modified it to work on fanfic readers as well.

Now enough of my rabbiting:

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

The FruitLoop

* * *

"Gahh! I can't stand that FruitLoop," ranted Danny after class. Tucker, Sam and he were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch, Vlad was a short way behind them, listening to every word and thinking up more ways to toucher Danny. 

"Ah get over it dude," replied Tucker. "I mean there isn't much you can do about it 'till after school."

"And you did promise to help him," reminded Sam.

"Well things have changed after that stunt he pulled in class." Glancing back Danny noticed Vlad paying close attention to what was being said, so he pulled his friends closer and started to whisper.

All Vlad could make out was the odd word which included ones like; munch, stomach and cat. This did not sound good.

"Now wait just a minuet," he interjected, flying into the fray of things.

"No! You listen to me," Danny growled. He picked up the cavity cruncher, holding at eye level. Vlad could feel the hate emanating off the young halver, so much so that that he could swear that should Danny put a little more loathing his gaze it would turn into a true death-stare: making Vlad a full ghost.

"That test you just made me fail was the last thing stopping my parents from strapping me into one of their new contraptions. It is theoretically meant to fill my head with knowledge while spinning me round in circles."

"I remember you telling me about that," said Tucker shivering. "120 rotations per minuet is not my idea of learning."

"That would just make me want to hurl," squirmed Vlad.

"Precisely," said Danny abruptly turning back down the corridor from were they came from.

"Uh, Danny, food is that-a-way," Sam said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know," he replied. He still had not put Vlad down. "I just have to put something away. See you in a few minuets."

With that he turned and walked away. Tucker and Sam shrugged and struck up their old argument on the benefits of certain eating habits.

Danny stopped shortly after he had rounded the corner, Making sure that no one was watching, he brought Vlad back up to eye level.

"Now listen up FruitLoop." Danny paused and then before Vlad could interrupt he continued. "You are going to stay were I put you for the rest of the day 'till I come get you. You are not going to leave and you are going to be quiet. Got that?"

"Um, yes?"

"Good." And then without any further adieu Danny unceremoniously phased his hand and Vlad into the nearest locker and dumped him there.

When Danny started to go join his friends for lunch he bumped into something solid. Staying where he was, he brought up his right hand to just above his head. Pushing forward, he felt a slightly smushy point and above that, to each side, two furry bitts of skin.

Smiling as he looked up to where his hand rested on the person's face, Danny sourly wheezed out, "Uh, hi Dash."

Dash growled.

"I'll be going now," Danny started to say, but before he could run, Dash had picked Danny up by the scruff of the neck and was giving the 'you're-so-dead-now' look.

"Now listen up Fen-toad," began Dash, yet all Danny could think was; _Whoa, dá ja vu." _Dash noticed the glint of amusement in Danny's eye and decided to make his punishment worse.

"You are going to stay out of my way for the rest of the day and then I'm gonna come get you. Got that?"

"Uhh… Yes?" Yet it came out as more of a question than what Danny had intended.

"Right then," huffed Dash, somewhat dazed by Danny's ability to talk. He then realized who was theoretically meant to be in charge, glowered at Danny then opened the nearest locker and shoved Danny in. "And stay away from my stuff!" Dash shouted, slamming the door and storming off to his lunch.

Danny felt saddened that his threats to Vlad had been so similar to Dash's and resolved to think his terrorization through more carefully. His thoughts of self-flagellation were quickly interrupted however when he felt something squirm under him with muffled shouts of what sounded like, "Gee ooff mee."

Danny grinned, all thoughts of Dash purged from his mind, as he thought of the best was to have his revenge on Vlad. He then lifted up his right butt-cheek, no mean feet in such small confines, and let loose.

The resulting shock wave blasted the locker door off its hinges and across the hall, nearly connecting with Paullina's face. When she inadvertently breathed in, her gag reflex went into overdrive as she fainted.

Danny fell out of the locker, followed closely by the FruitLoop. Both were on the floor, dry heaving their stomachs onto the clean floor.

It was then the sudden slamming of a door got Danny's attention and Vlad had enough sense to turn invisible. Looking up, Danny was caught in yet another death stare from Mr. Lancer, holding up a cloth to his face. It was not quite as bad as the one Danny had given Vlad, but it was good enough to strike fear in his heart.

"Out. Now!" Lancer pointed angrily in the direction of the front door. Danny took his que and went home.

**00000000000**

Maddie and Jack were waiting for him when he got home, having already received a call from Lancer about the incident. Maddie was not at all pleased, yet Jack couldn't stifle his glee and wouldn't stop giggling.

"Now young man," began Maddie, "what were you thinking, evacuating the school like that?"

"Uhh. There was a ghost," and while Danny wasn't lying for once, he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Ingenious!" Shouted Jack, who bounced out of his seat. "I've got to try that.

"NOOO!" Maddie and Danny yelled together. Normally they wouldn't of so aggressive but Jack had eaten a bake bean and onion curry for lunch, quite possibly creating the most volatile smell imaginable.

Jack began to sulk, "Fine then. I can tell when I'm not wanted. I will be in the opp center fixing the Transmiglifier if you need me." With that he stuck his nose in the air and walked off.

Danny and Maddie were relieved when Jack left, a silence descending between them. In short time however, the calm was broken by the sound of something heavy, crashing above them. Rolling her eyes, Maddie said, "I better go and see what he broke." When she was round the corner she stuck her head back. "And don't think you're off the hook yet. We are going to have words later."

He just smiled sheepishly at her and she frowned as she disappeared back round the corner.

**00000000000**

It was a few hours later and Danny was asleep on the couch, he had decided that he was too lazy to bother going up to his room and he was comfortable enough were he was. That is until a shiver went up his spine and a blue mist escaped his lips.

"BEWARE!"

Immediately brought into full conciseness, Danny bolted upright, looking hatefully at the creature who had dared to disturb his slumber. "Not you again. I thought I had placed you in a thermos, inside a ghost shield."

"AH HA! Your cylindrical container and hemispherical shield cannot hold me! For I am the Cubed, the Cardboard, the …"

Danny cut him off after already transforming into his alter-ego. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. Quit your yapping." In saying so, Danny blasted him out the front door and into the street.

The Box Ghost started to mouth off on his usual rant of doom when Danny decided to hell with ecto blasts, he hadn't dealt out a good ghost pummel in a log time and it was just the Box Ghost after all.

Danny lifted up his right fist and clocked the annoying ghost strait on the nose. The force of which sent him flying into a nearby tree and the resulting loud crash brought the attention of Jack and Maddie, who were still up in the Opp center, sticking their heads out the window.

"Oi, ghost kid," Jack shouted out. "Prepare to become ghostly fudge! I've worked the kinks out." He ducked back inside and appeared shortly after carrying the Fenton Transmiglifier. His wild shots scattered the wraithlike combatants.

As Danny was whizzing past the front door, Vlad came causally walking out of the house. "Where have you been?" Danny bellowed turning back. Taking his eyes off where he was going.

"Not saying, my boy. That would impede my future evil plans. By the way you may want to watch out for that tree."

"What tr… Ouch!" Danny picked himself up off the ground, only to come face to face with the barrel of the Transmiglifier; his farther had obviously managed to dart down the stairs in record time to get a better shot.

"Become fudge, ghost scum." Yelled Jack as he fired; even he couldn't miss at point blank range.

"Oh crud," said Danny as he started to shrink and turn brown. Vlad just stood there, laughing his head off at Daniel's misfortune.

Once Danny had finished transforming into his spongy, fudgey state, Jack reached down and picked him up. He started a muffled song, Whinnie the Pooh style, "Yummy fudgey, for my tummy."

**

* * *

**


End file.
